


Patrick&shelagh-forgiven

by Heretowrite46



Category: Call the Midwife, turnadette - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heretowrite46/pseuds/Heretowrite46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelagh and Patricks conversation after the adoption interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrick&shelagh-forgiven

"Patrick?" She said softly as she walked towards the figure at the bottom of the garden. She could see he was smoking as the smoke floated into the air. "Patrick" she repeated as he began to turn around. As he stepped closer to her without saying a word she could see red around his eyes, he had been crying. She felt her anger disappear and reached out to comfort him. She couldn't begin to imagine what he had been through, what had hurt him so much. "Shelagh, Im so sorry". He said as his eyes began fill with tears again. She took his hand and led him towards the back door. They made their way towards the living room, patrick sat down as shelagh poured him a drink. "I should of told you". He cried out. "I should of trusted you with my secret, all I ever do is cause you grief." She noticed his glass shaking in his hands. She walked towards him took his the glass and put it on the side-table. "Patrick, I know you trust me, I don't blame you for not telling me. I would not want to pressure you to talk about something that causes you so much pain." She sat down next to him taking his hand in hers. "Shelagh" he sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder. He bend down and kissed her softly on the head. "I love you, so very much." "I love you too". She said before she stood up, took his had and led him upstairs.


End file.
